naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic Series
Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: The Anime Series 'is an action-packed animated series that focuces on the characters of the ''Naruto series, Bleach series, Legend of Korra series, and Sonic the Hedgehog series working together as a common force against many old enemies and even several new enemies. Synopsis *''Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic Episodes'' *''2nd Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic Story Arcs'' Fifteen months after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto and the Allied Shinobi Forces had managed to bring the Five Great Shinobi Countires together more than anyone has and has lived in peace and trained to grow stronger at the same time. Characters Main Characters *Team Konoha **Team Kakashi ***Naruto Uzumaki (Maile Flanagan) ****Kurama (Paul St. Peter) ***Sakura Haruno (Kate Higgins) ***Sai (Ben Diskin) **Sasuke Uchiha (Yuri Lowenthal) **Hinata Hyuga (Stephanie Sheh) **Team Asuma ***Shikamaru Nara (Tom Giblis) ***Choji Akimichi (Robbie Rist) ***Ino Yamanaka (Colleen Villard) *Team Karakura **Ichigo Kurosaki (Johnny Yong Bosch) **Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki (Michelle Ruff) **Lieutenant Renji Abarai (Wally Wingert) **Uryu Ishida (Derek Stephen Prince) **Yasutora "Chad" Sado (Jamieson Price) **Orihime Inoue (Stephanie Sheh) **Third Seat Karin Kurosaki (Kate Higgins) **Lieuentant Momo Hinamori (Karen Strassman) *Kon (Quinton Flynn) *Team Avatar **Avatar Korra (Janet Varney) ***Naga (Dee Bradley Baker) **Mako (David Faustino) **Bolin (P.J. Bryne) ***Pabu (Dee Bradley Baker) **Asami Sato (Seychelle Gabriel) **Ben (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Jinora (Kiernan Shipka) **Ikki (Darcy Rose Byrnes) **Meelo (Logan Wells) ***Poki (Dee Bradley Baker) *Team Heroes **Team Sonic ***Sonic the Hedgehog (Roger Craig Smith) ***Miles "Tails" Prower (Colleen Villard) ***Knuckles the Echidna (Travis Willingham) **Team Rose ***Amy Rose (Cindy Robinson) ***Cream the Rabbit (Michelle Ruff) ***Cheese the Chao ***Big the Cat (Kyle Herbert) ****Froggy (Dee Bradley Baker) **Sticks the Badger (Nika Futterman) **Zach the Hedgehog (Skyler Brigmann) Team Guy *Might Guy (Skip Stellrecht) *Neji Hyuga (Steve Stanley) *Rock Lee (Brian Donovan) *Tenten (Danielle Judovits) Team Kurenai *Kiba Inuzuka (Kyle Herbert) **Akamaru (Jaime Simone) *Shino Aburame (Derek Stephen Prince) Team Taka *Karin Uzumaki (Ali Hills) *Suigetsu Hozuki (Grant George) *Jugo (Travis Willingham) Konohagakure Shinobi *The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade (Debi Mai West) **Shizune (Megan Hollinshead) *Kakashi Hatake (Dave Wittenberg) *Yamato (Troy Baker) *Shinji Hatake (David Kaye) *Shisui Uchiha (Nicolas Roye) *Anko Mitarashi *Iruka Umino (Quinton Flynn) *Kurenai Yuhi *Team Ebisu **Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi (Colleen Villard) **Udon **Mogei *Aoba Yamashiro (Wally Wingert) *Genma Shiranui *Kotetsu Hagane *Izumo Kamizuki *Teuchi **Ayame *Hiashi Hyuga **Hanabi Hyuga *Chozo Akimichi *Shibi Aburame Sunagakure Shinobi *The Fifth Kazekage: Gaara (Liam O'Brien) **Shukaku *Temari (Tara Platt) *Kankuro (Doug Ethrolz) Kumogakure Shinobi *Killer Bee (Cartero Colbert) **Gyuki (Matthew Mercer) *The Fourth Raikage: Ay **Darui (Ogie Banks) **Cee (Vic Migonaga) *Team Samui **Samui (Cindy Robinson) **Omoi (Ogie Banks) **Karui Kirkigakure Shinobi *The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) **Chojuro Iwagakure Shinobi *The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki (Steve Blum) **Kurotsuchi (Laura Bailey-Willingham) **Akatsuchi *Kitsuchi Land of Iron Samurai *Mifune (Kirk Thornton) The Tailed Beasts *Matatabi *Isobu *Son Goku *Kokou *Saiken *Chomei Gotei 13 *First Squad **Captain-Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Neil Kaplan) **Lieuentant Chojiro Sasakibe (Dan Woren) *Second Squad **Captain Sui-Feng (Karen Strassman) **Lieuentant Marechiyo Omaeda (Lex Lang) *Third Squad **Captain Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi (Christopher "Corey" Smith) **Lieuentant Izuru Kira (Grant George) *Fourth Squad **Captain Retsu Unohana (Kate Higgins) **Lieuentant Isane Kotetsu (Stephanie Sheh) **Co-Third Seat Yasochika Iemura **Co-Third Seat Seat Hanataro Yamada (Christopher "Corey" Smith) *Fifth Squad **Captain Shinji Hirako (Roger Craig Smith) *Sixth Squad **Captain Byakuya Kuchiki (Dan Woren) **Third Seat Sora Hakama (Yuri Lowenthal) *Seventh Squad **Captain Sajin Komamura (J.B. Blanc) **Lieuentant Tetsuzaemon Iba (Steve Cassling) *Eighth Squad **Captain Shunsui Kyoraku (Steve Kramer) **Lieuentant Nanao Ise (Kate Higgins) *Ninth Squad **Captain Kensei Muguruma (Dave Mallow) **Co-Lieuentant Shuhei Hisagi (Steve Stanley) **Co-Lieuentant Mashiro Kuna (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *Tenth Squad **Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya (Steve Stanley) **Lieuentant Rangiku Matsumoto (Megan Hollingshead) *Eleventh Squad **Captain Kenpachi Zaraki (Patrick Setiz) **Lieuentant Yachiru Kusajishi **Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame (Vic Migonaga) **Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa (Brian Beacock) *Twelfth Squad **Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Terrence Stone) **Lieuentant Nemu Kurotsuchi (Megan Hollingshead) **Third Seat Akon *Thirteenth Squad **Captain Jushiro Ukitake (Liam O'Brien) **Co-Third Seat Kiyone Kotetsu (Cindy Robinson) **Co-Third Seat Sentaro Kotsubaki (Patrick Setiz) The Visored *Hiyori Sarugaki (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *Lisa Yadomaru (Tara Platt) *Love Aikawa (Travis Willingham) *Hachigen "Hacchi" Ushoda Quincies *Ryuken Ishida Mod-Souls *Ririn *Kurodo *Noba *Nozomi Kujo Zanpakuto Spirits *Zangetsu (Richard Ecpar) *Hollow Ichigo (Johnny Yong Bosch) *Sode no Shirayuki (Tara Platt) *Zabimaru (Megan Elizabeth McGlynn for Saru, Michelle Ruff for Hebi) *Dangetsu (Troy Baker) *Ryujin Jakka *Gonryomaru *Suzumebachi (Stephanie Sheh) *Gegetsuburi *Kinshara *Wabisuke *Minazuki *Hisagomaru *Sakanade *Tobiume (Michelle Ruff) *Senbonzakura (Vic Migonaga) *Komamaru *Tenken *Katen Kyokotsu *Tachikaze *Kazeshini *Hyorinmaru (Travis Willingham) *Haineko (Julie Ann Taylor) *Hozukimaru (Vic Migonaga) *Ruri'iro Kujaku (Sam Riegel) *Ashisogi Jizo *Sogyo no Kotowari Humans in the Human World *The Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara (Doug Ethrolz) **Yoruichi Shihoin (Wendee Lee) **Tessai Tsukabishi **Jinta Hanakari (Bryce Papenbrook) **Ururu Tsumugiya (Wendee Lee) *Kurosaki Clinic **Isshin Kurosaki (Patrick Setiz) **Yuzu Kurosaki (Janice Kawaye) *Karakura University Students **Tatsuki Arisawa **Keigo Asano **Mizuiro Kojima **Chizuru Honsho United Republic of Nations *President Raiko **Buttercup Raiko *Metalbending Police Force **Chief Lin Beifong (Mindy Sterling) **Officer Saikhan *Skoochy *Gommu *The United Forces **General Iroh (Dante Bosco) Air Nation *Tenzin (J.K. Simmons) *Bumi (Richard Riehle) **Bum-Ju *Daw (Jim Meskimen) *Kai (Skyler Brigmann) *Opal (Alyson Stoner) *Ryu *Yung *Avatar Aang (D.B. Sweeney) *Air Acolytes **Pema (Maria Bamford) **Rohan *Flying Bisons **Oogi (Dee Braldey Baker) **Pepper (Dee Bradley Baker) **Lefty (Dee Bradley Baker) **Juicy (Dee Bradley Baker) Water Tribe *Southern Water Tribe **Chief Tonraq (James Remar) **Chief Sokka (Chris Hardwick) **Senna **Kya (Lisa Edelstein) **Katara (Eva Marie Saint (Elder Katara); Erica Schroeder (Modern Toph)) *Northern Water Tribe **Chiefs Desna and Eska *Varrick Global Industires **Iknik Blackstone Varrick (Michael John Higgins) **Zhu Li Moon-Varrick (Stephanie Sheh) United Earth Nations *King Wu *The Metal Clan **Suyin Beifong (Anne Heche) **Baatar (Jim Meskimen) **Baatar Jr. (Todd Haberkorn) **Wei and Wing **Huan *Toph Beifong (Philece Sampler (Elder Toph); Kate Higgins (Modern Toph)) *Kenzaki (David Lodge) **Gia *Kiyoshi Warriors **Suki (Miranda Otto) Fire Nation *Lord Zuko (Bruce Davison (Elder Zuko); Ron Perlman (Modern Zuko)) *Fire Lord Izumi (April Stewart) *Druk *The Bhanti Tribe *Team Fire **Talia (Laura Bailey-Willingham) **Hama **Joe Spirit World *Raava (Apirl Stewart) *Iroh (Greg Baldwin) New Freedom Fighters *Sally Acorn (Catlin Taylor Love) *NICOLE (April Winchell) *Antoine D'Coolette (Jeff Bennett) *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette (Lauren Tom) *Rotor the Walrus *Cosmo the Seedrian (Amber Hood) *Alex the Alligator *Alice the Chipmunk *Alejandro the Lion (David Sobolov) *Omochao (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *T-Pup (Dee Bradley Baker) The Chaotix Agency *Vector the Crocodile (Keith Silverstein) *Espio the Chameleon (Troy Baker) *Charmy Bee (Colleen Villard) *Mighty the Armadillo (Sean Asutin) *Ray the Flying Squirrel (Greg Cipes) *Julie-Su the Echidna (Melissa Dinsey) Team Future *Silver the Hedgehog (Quinton Flynn) *Blaze the Cat (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *Shade the Echidna (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) The Babylon Rouges *Jet the Hawk (Michael Yurchak) *Wave the Swallow (Kate Higgins) *Storm the Albatross (Travis Willingham) *Boomer the Raven *Breeze the Falcon Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N.) *Commander Tower (David Kaye) *Elena Blake (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog (Kirk Thornton) **Rouge the Bat (Karen Strassman) **E-123 Omega (Vic Migonaga) The Ancient Fighters *Ode the Tortoise *Ken the Wolf *Ash the Mandrill *Senna the Tigress (Kari Wahlgren) *Mia the Snake *Jack the Eagle *Harry the Horse *Talia the Raven *Tom the Buffalo Humans (Sonic the Hedgehog Series) *Sam Spartan (Tara Strong) *Candace Spartan *Kevin Spartan (Josh Keaton) *Grandpa Spartan *Mr. Takashi *Vera Cortez *Jonathan Spartan Supporting Characters *Mecha-Naruto (Maile Flanagan) *The Fourth Hokage: Minato Namikaze (Tony Oliver) *Kushina Uzumaki (Laura Bailey-Willingham) *Sumiru Namikaze *Asuma Sarutobi *Jiraiya (David Lodge) *Rin Nohara *Pakkun *Katsuyu *The First Hokage: Hashirama Senju (Peter Lurie) *The Second Hokage: Tobirama Senju (Jamieson Price) *The Third Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi (Steve Kramer) *Mount Myoboku **The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru **Lord Fukasaku **Lady Shima **Gamabunta **Gamaken **Gamahiro **Gamakichi **Gamatatsu **Gamariki *Yukimaru *Masaki Kurosaki *Shiba Clan **Ganju Shiba (Kyle Herbert) **Kukaku Shiba *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Colleen Villard) **Pesche Guatiche **Dondochakka Bilstin **Bawabawa *Rurichiyo Kasumioji **Ryusei Kenzaki (Roger Craig Smith) **Rusaburo Enkogawa *Zennosuke Kurumadani *Jidanbo Ikkanzaka *The Order of the White Lotus *Past Avatars **Avatar Wan *Hiroshi Sato *Vanilla the Rabbit (Rebecca Handler) *Chocola Chao *The President of the United States (Daran Norris) **Carly Dubios *Scarlet Garcia *Professor Gerald Robotnik *Maria Robotnik *Hedgehog Family **Jules Hedgehog **Bernadette Hedgehog **Charles Hedgehog **Sonia the Hedgehog **Manic the Hedgehog *King Acorn *Queen Acorn *Amadeus Prower *Rosemary Prower *Emerl (Kim Mai Guest) *Chaos *Oracle of Delphius *Tikal the Echidna *Yacker *The Wisps Antagonists Main Antagonists *Hakura Otsutsuki (Todd Haberkorn) **Dragondo (Fred Tatasciore) *Madara Uchiha (Neil Kaplan) **Obito Uchiha (Todd Haberkorn) *Orochimaru (Steven Blum) **Kabuto Yakushi (Henry Dittman) **Kimimaro Kaguya (Keith Silverstein) *Sosuke Aizen (Kyle Herbert) **Gin Ichimaru (Doug Ertholz) **Kaname Tosen (Brian Palermo) *Seigen Suzunami (Dave Mallow) **Fujimaru Kudo (Tony Oliver) **Matsuri Kudo *The Red Lotus **Zaheer (Henry Rollins) **Ghazan (Peter Giles) **Ming-Hua (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) **P'Li (Kristy Wu) *Doctor Eggman (Mike Pollock) **Orbot (Kirk Thornton) **Cubot (Wally Wingert) *Metal Sonic (Mark Oliver) The Vanderich *The Kihei **Vanderich "A1" Spector Harisaki (Troy Baker) **Vanderich "A2" Torra Fugaki (April Stewart) ***Vanderich "A12" Monshao Rogaku ***Vanderich "A15" Tessa Ozari ***Vanderich "A19" Candice Bazza ***Vanderich "A20" Zuke Shosho **Vanderich "A3" Vernon Xalver (Crispin Freeman) **Vanderich "A4" Kunjo Watabashi (Travis Willingham) ***Vanderich "A13" Barago Nilgo ***Vanderich "A16" Calius Fang ***Vanderich "A17" Quinto Aquarrius ***Vanderich "A18" Virgo Dalko ***Vanderich "A26" Mina Torikashi ***Vanderich "A27" Renga Otashito ***Vanderich "A28" Jin Hikatso ***Vanderich "A29" Patro Zola **Vanderich "A5" Takasho Venta (Sam Riegel) ***Vanderich "A30" Telso Utatishi **Vanderich "A6" Dello Sachs (Jason Griffith) ***Vanderich "A14" Sholong Kulong ***Vanderich "A21" Yeldo Dakari ***Vanderich "A22" Elrond Soku ***Vanderich "A23" Keyla Gekka ***Vanderich "A24" Naka Salko ***Vanderich "A25" E-Roi Kiren **Vanderich "A7" Zyrus Dakari () **Vanderich "A8" Akiza Saki (Colleen Villard) ***Vanderich "A31" Su-Yin ***Vanderich "A32" Rika Sarugani ***Vanderich "A33" Ulssa Henras **Vanderich "A9" Wanda Grindoff () **Vanderich "A10" Yasuke Kusaki () **Vanderich "A11" Kira Kamuza () *The Sternritter **Vanderich "B1" - '''The Almighty: Avon () **Vanderich "B2" Alfred Obscerto **Vanderich "B3" - The Miracle: Gerald Valkyrie **Vanderich "B4" - The Fear: Os Thorn **Vanderich "B5" - The Iron: Ko-Shun **Vanderich "B6" Val Edero **Vanderich "B7" - The Superstar: Mask El Dorado **Vanderich "B8" - The Power: Amy Von Halibel **Vanderich "B9" - The Heat: Bazz-H **Vanderich "B10" - The Glutton: Lillie Limpero **Vanderich "B11" - The Explode: Merry MuRossa **Vanderich "B12" - The Zombie: Jessie Jessel **Vanderich "B13" KG10 **Vanderich "B14" Sazz Domino **Vanderich "B15" - The Wind: Jenny Halldo **Vanderich "B16" - The Thundetbolt: Candice Della *The Black Lotus **Vanderich "C1" Xin Bau **Vanderich "C2" Yosuke **Vanderich "C3" Kala **Vanderich "C4" Deimos **Vanderich "C5" Hella **Vanderich "C6" Jiro **Vanderich "C7" Azu *The Lost Shinobi **Vanderich "D1" Talo Kurasako **Vanderich "D2" Balto Wolfen **Vanderich "D3" Suyan **Vanderich "D4" Chun-Lao **Vanderich "D5" Senna Vallor The Akatsuki *Nagato (Vic Migonaga) *Yahiko (Troy Baker) *Konan (Dorothy Elias-Fahn) *Zetsu (Travis Willingham) *Itachi Uchiha (Crispin Freeman) *Kisame Hoshigake (Kirk Thornton) *Deidara (Roger Craig Smith) *Sasori of the Red Sand (Johnny Yong Bosch) *Hidan (Chris Edgarly) *Kakuzu (Fred Tatasciore) The Orochimaru Band *Sound Five **Jirobo (Michael Sorich) **Kidomaru (Peter Lurie) **Sakon and Ukon **Tayuya Hollows *Hollows *Fishbone *Grand Fisher *Menos Grande-classes **Gillian **Adjuchas **Vasto Lorde The Arrancars *Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Llargo (Paul St. Peter) **Coyote Starrk (Keith Silverstein) ***Lilynette Gingerback **Barragan Louisenbarin ***Choe Neng Poww ***Charlotte Chuhlhourne ***Abirama Redder ***Findor Calius ***Ggio Vega ***Nirgge Parduoc **Tier Harribel (Laura Bailey-Willingham) ***Emilou Apacci ***Franceska Mila Rose ***Cyan Sung-Sun **Ulquiorra Cifer (Tony Oliver) **Nnoitora Gilga (Michael Sinterkaliass) ***Tesra Lindocruz (Keith Silverstein) **Grimmjow Jagerjaques (David Vincent) ***Shawlong Koufang ***Edarad Liones ***Nakeem Grindina ***Yylfordt Granz ***Di Roy Rinker **Luppi Antenor **Zommari Leroux (Neil Kaplan) **Szayelaporro Granz (Ben Diskin) **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Privaron Espada **Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio **Cirucci Sanderwicci **Gantenbainne Mosqueda *Other Arrancar Numeros **Rudbornn Chelute (Dan Woren) **Wonderweiss Margela ***Hooler **Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia (Colleen Villard and Wendee Lee) Team Seigen *Tako Kumukami *Renna Tsubaki *Renno Tsubaki *Zaman Gurga Sinners *Kokuto (Travis Willingham) *Shuren (Patrick Setiz) *Gunjo (Jamieson Price) *Taikon *Garogai (Jaime Simone) *Murakumo (Steve Kramer) *Herokai *Wuton Xcution *Kugo Ginjo (Travis Willingham) *Shunkuro Tsukishima (Matthew Mercer) *Moe Shishigawara (Todd Haberkorn) *Yukio Hans Vorarlberna *Giriko Kutsuzawa *Jackie Tristan (Julie Ann Taylor) *Riruka Dokugamine Military of the Earth Empire *Kano (Clancy Brown) *Wreck *Roadhog *Earth Empire Soldiers Bending Triads *Triple Threat Triad **Viper **Two Toed Ping **Rockhead *Agni Kai Triad **Pyro **Hot-Rod **Red Fire *Terra Triad **Hard-Rock **Stone **Terra *Red Moonson Triad **Icicle **Frost **Yoshio The Equalists *Amon (Steven Blum) *The Lieutenant (Lance Henrikisen) *Equalists Foot Soldiers Eggman Empire *Doctor Eggman Nega (Mike Pollock) *Bokkun *Snivley Robotnik *E-106 Eta (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *E-107 Theta (Vanessa Marshall) *E-110 Iota (Fred Tatasciore) *E-115 Omicron *E-117 Sigma (Clancy Brown) *Eggman's Robots, Vehicles and Weapons **E-10001 Egg Pawn Team Metal *Metal Tails (Kate Higgins) *Metal Knuckles (Dan Green) *Metal Naruto (Maile Flanagan) *Metal Ichigo (Johnny Yong Bosch) *Metal Korra (Janet Varney) The Black Arms *Black Doom (Jonathan Adams) **Doom's Eye *Black Northidax (Steven Blum) *Black Gore (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Black Reapa (Matt Hoverman) *Black Arms Army The Nocturnus Clan *Impereator Ix *The Mauraders Team Hooligan *Fang the Sniper *Bean the Duck *Bark the Polar Bear *Fiona Fox The Deadly Seven *Zavok (Travis Willingham) *Master Zix (Kirk Thornton) *Zazz (Liam O'Brien) *Zeena (Stephanie Sheh) *Zor (Sam Riegel) *Zomon (Patrick Setiz) *Zentos (Ben Diskin) Suppression Squad *Scourge the Hedgehog (Scott McNeil) *Patch D'Coolette *Alicia Acorn *Miles Prower *Boomer Walrus *Buns Rabbot *Rosy the Rascal Other Villains *Menma Uzumaki (Maile Flanagan) *Zabuza Momochi (Steven Blum) **Haku (Susan Dalian) *The Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist **Jinin Akebino **Mangetsu Hozuki **Kushimaru Kuriarare **Jinpachi Munashi **Ameyuri Ringo **Fuguki Suikazan *Hanzo of the Salamander (Richard Ecpar) *Pakura *Previous Five Kage **The Second Tsuchikage: Mu (Wally Wingert) **The Second Mizukage: Gengetsu Hozuki (Jamieson Price) **The Third Raikage: Ay (Fred Tatasciore) **The Fourth Kazekage: Rasa (Crispin Freeman) *Previous Jinchuriki **Yugito Nii **The Fourth Mizukage: Yagura **Roushi **Han **Utakata **Fuu *Danzo Shimura **Foo **Torune *Team Guren **Guren **Rinji **Gozu **Kigiri **Kiho **Nurari **Kumaru **Jenna **Isa *The Shirogane Clan ** *Shusuke Amagai **Makoto Kibune *The Kasumioji Clan **Gyokaku Kumoi **Kasumioji Clan Assassins ***Hanza Nukui ***Jinnai Doko ***Ryu Kuzu ***Genga *Kageroza Inaba (Cam Clarke) *The Reigai *Oko Yushima (Cam Clarke) *Sojiro Kusaka **Yang **Yin *Koga Kuchiki (David Vincent) *Muramasa (Jamieson Price) *Jin Kariya (Troy Baker) *Maki Ichinose (Sam Riegel) *Meru () *The Dai Li *Unalaq *Wan Shi Tong *Dark Spirits *Vaatu (Jonathan Adams) *Walter Naugus *Bentley Adams (Eddie Deenze) *Dark Gaia *E-100 Alpha *Matt the Tasmanian Tiger **Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *The Shadow Vipers **Bradford Vulcan (Steven Blum) **Lynne DeBell **Roscoe Clarke **Ryan Barns **Jay G'Vera **Alexa Sting **Benjamin Wellingford **Silas Von Atcheson *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark (Travis Willingham) **Iblis Locations *Amegakure *Angel Island *Earth **Central City **Station Square **Sam's Manor *Fire Nation *Final Valley *Hell *Hueco Mundo **Las Noches *Human World **Karakura Hospital **Karakura Town **Karakura University **Kurosaki Clinic **Nakuri City *Konohagakure **Hokage Residence **Ichiraku Ramen **Naruto's House **Shinobi Academy *Kumogakure *Land of Iron *Northern Air Temple *Northern Water Tribe *Planet Mobius **Bygone Island ***Bygone Village ***Seaside Coast ***Sonic's Shack **Kingdom of Acorn **Mobotropolis **Sky Patrol *Republic City **Aang Memorial Island **Air Temple Island **Avatar Korra Park **City Hall **Kiyoshi Bridge **Police Headquarters **Pro-Bending Arena **Republic City Tunnel Network **Spirit Wilds *Soul Society **Central 46 Chambers **Rukongai **Seireitei **Sokyoku Hill *Southern Water Tribe *Sunagakure *United Earth Nations **Ba Sing Se **Yu Dao **Zaofu Production Cast and Crew Music Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic Music Fights and Events Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic Fights and Events Movies *''Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic Movies'' Video Games *''Main Article: List of Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic Video Games'' Trivia * Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic Wiki